Wolverine
For other uses of Wolverine, see Wolverine (disambiguation) '''Wolverine '(James "Jimmy" Howlett, '''or more commonly, '''Logan) is a mutant with claws, animal-like senses and regenerative healing capabilities. Having been a long-lived mutant, Logan's life has been filled with blood, war, suffering, loss, pain and betrayal. Logan is known to be the best friend you could have, and the worst enemy you could possibly imagine. Wolverine is the ultimate weapon. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Prologue'' ﻿James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in northwestern Canada. In 1845, James lies sick in his bed while Victor keeps him company. James' father arrives to check in on him before heading downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, Thomas Logan. James hears a gunshot and runs down to see what has happened. His father had been shot by Thomas. It is under this grief-stricken incident that James' mutation begins to manifest, with bone claws slowly emerging from his knuckles. In a wild rage, he screams and impales Thomas with his new claws. However, just before he dies, Thomas reveals to James that he is his real father. James runs away after his mother Elizabeth is horrified by her son's mutation. As he is running, Victor catches up with him and vows that since they were brothers, they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James and Victor fought for the United States in numerous wars - including the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-Day Invasion), and the Vietnam War. ''The Wolverine Prologue'' Sometime during 1945, James transfers from the European front to the Pacific front, where he is captured by Japanese forces prior to August 9, and is sent to a POW camp near Nagasaki. During the Nagasaki bombing on August 9, 1945, James saves the life of Ichirō Yashida, a young officer in the Japanese Imperial Army. After saving his life, Yashida thanks him and offers a Japanese samurai sword as a token gratitude. James refuses, but says to hold onto it for him, promising to return for it in the future. ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, while traveling the world searching for mutants to fight the Hellfire Club, a young Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr come across James in a bar. They introduced themselves, but before they can continue, he dismisses them. So they leave him be and train and teach the mutants they have. Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, Wolverine is hired to act as a bodyguard to a young woman but enters a sexual relationship with her against the rules. He is discovered the next morning. X-Men Origins: Wolverine During the Vietnam War, Victor attacks a young village girl. Soldiers from his platoon try to stop him, but he kills a senior officer. James reluctantly assists Victor, releasing his claws and prepares to defend his brother. For their grave insubordination, both James and Victor are placed in front of a firing squad to be executed. They survive the execution due to their regenerative healing abilities, and are placed in a cell soon after. Several hours later, William Stryker enters their cell asks them to join a special team of mutants he put together - Team X. James and Victor agree to join. During one of their missions, Team X arrives in Lagos, Nigeria and attacks a compound there. After defeating the compound's security forces, they obtain a mysterious rock - later discovered as adamantium, from the compound's leader and discover that it originates from a remote village. Upon arriving at the village, they are informed that the rock fell from the sky as a meteor. Stryker wants more information, and has Wade Wilson interrogate in his place because he speaks the language. After receiving no further answers, Stryker orders his team to attack the villagers. Logan, however, stops them before they can do so. After a brief argument with Victor, Logan quits the team and promptly leaves them, ignoring Victor's calling out to him. Six years later, James (by now using his biological father's surname, Logan, as his given name) is living in western Canada, working as a lumberjack and living with a school teacher named Kayla. After many years of participating in warfare, Logan now desires a more quiet and tranquil life. One night, Kayla tells him a Native American folktale about the moon and her partner, whose name meant "Wolverine". Eventually, Stryker and Agent Zero find Logan at his job. Stryker asks Logan to rejoin him in order to stop Victor (who was murdering former members of Team X), but Logan rebuffs him and leaves in his car. One day, while Logan is at work, Kayla is attacked by Victor. Sensing Victor's presence in the area, he rushes to Kayla's abandoned car, but finds that he is too late for any kind of rescue. Kayla is dead, and understands that this is Victor's doing. ﻿That evening, he finds Victor in a bar and, in a state of rage, lunges at him. After a brutal fight, Victor snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand before leaving. The next morning, he wakes up in an emergency room, where Stryker happens to be present. Styker tells Logan he can help him exact revenge on Victor with an experimental procedure. Logan agrees to go through with it, but also warns that he is bent solely for revenge. Prior to the adamantium procedure, Logan asks for new dog tags with the name "Wolverine" on them - a reference to the story Kayla told him. Stryker binds Logan's bones with adamantium, and he flat lines afterwards. After a few moments, though, he resuscitates and escapes the facility after overhearing Stryker order that his memories be erased for so that his DNA could be used for an upcoming project. Logan continues to flee until he finds a barn and hides in it. The elderly couple who owns the barn offer him food and shelter. Although wary of him at first, they soon warm up to him, even giving Logan a jacket which belonged to their son and allowing him to take their motorcycle for a spin. However, just before offering him breakfast, Agent Zero kills the couple. The barn is bombed as Logan escapes on the bike. After a long and daring chase, he attacks Zero's helicopter and takes it down. After killing Zero, Logan attempts to locate the two remaining members of Team X and finds John Wraith and Fred Dukes in Las Vegas. Intent on killing Victor in revenge for Kayla's death and Stryker for his betrayal, Logan tries to inquire Dukes about Stryker's activities. A misunderstanding ensues, leading to a boxing match between the two. Logan ends up beating Dukes and interrogates him until he is told about a mutant and former prisoner named Remy LeBeau, or as most people call him, Gambit. ﻿Logan and Wraith find Gambit in New Orleans and asks him about Stryker's Island, where mutants are being held hostage for Stryker's new project, Weapon XI. Gambit, believing that Logan wants to take him back to the Island, attacks him. Soon, Logan sees Wraith's dead body with Victor crouching next to it, collecting samples of Wraith's DNA. Enraged, Logan fights Victor and nearly kills him before Gambit interrupts, allowing Victor to escape. After defeating Gambit, Logan clarifies his intentions and convinces him to take him to the Island. With Gambit's help, Logan arrives at the Island, which turns out to be Three Mile Island. There, he finds Stryker, who tells him about Deadpool, and reveals that Kayla (present on the Island) wasn't really killed. She had at some point been recruited by Stryker for the purpose of seducing Logan and creating an incident where he was compelled to join the Weapon X program - in this case, her faked death. Eventually, Victor arrives and again engages in a clash with Logan. When Logan has the chance to decapitate him, Kayla talks him out of it and spares him. Kayla informs Logan that her sister, Emma, is being held captive on the Island. She had only partnered with Stryker in order to secure her release, and assures him that their love was real. He agrees to help her and frees the other imprisoned mutants. After freeing them, he is stopped by Deadpool - now controlled by Stryker. They clash as the other mutants flee. Logan climbs one of the nuclear reactor's cooling towers, with Deadpool in pursuit. Just as Deadpool is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor shoves him off, explaining to Logan that the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. They soon end up fighting Deadpool together. During the fight, Deadpool's built-in optic blasts activate, threatening both Logan and Victor. Just before Deadpool can kill Victor, Logan decapitates Deadpool. He kicks him into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below with his optic blasts still activated. After helping Victor, Logan states that he wants nothing more to with him. Victor simply responds that, as brothers, they will always look out for each other, and jumps off the reactor. As the reactor starts to tumble, Logan follows, collapsing as he lands. Just before a piece of the reactor lands on Logan, Gambit saves him by breaking up the piece. Gambit and Logan then briefly split up, with Gambit going to help the children and Logan attending to Kayla. Logan carries her a few steps before Stryker shoots him in the back. In a feral rage, he turns and sprints at Stryker, eventually jumping after him. As he is in mid-leap, Logan is shot in the head by Stryker with adamantium bullets, and falls to the ground, unconscious - damaging his brain and losing much of his long-term memory. Just as Stryker is about to kill Kayla, she grabs his ankle and, using her power, orders him to leave before dying. As Logan awakes, he has forgotten everything and everyone, including Gambit and Kayla. However, when he sees Kayla's corpse, he shuts her eyes. Gambit and Logan soon go separate ways. In an added scene at the end of the movie, Wolverine is seen drinking at a bar in Japan. When the bartender asks if he is drinking to forget, Wolverine replies that he's actually drinking to remember. X-Men ﻿Years later, Logan is seen as a cigar-smoking loner who wanders from place-to-place in Canada. He participates in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability that his adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar hosting one of his cage fights, he is watched by Marie, now calling herself Rogue. It is here that she first sees Logan's retractable adamantium claws when the latter engages in a brawl. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue (who was secretly hitching a ride on Logan's trailer) introduces herself to him and asks if she can come along. At first he declines, but soon changes his mind and takes her with him. ﻿On their way, his truck is attacked Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Logan tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by Cyclops and Storm, who rescue both Logan and Rogue and bring them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he regains consciousness and immediately attempts to escape. He soon discovers that there are mutants like him there who are trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor X. Xavier persuades Wolverine to stay with them and become part of the X-Men, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine reluctantly agrees and stays. ﻿Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake, tells Rogue to leave as "she is a danger to everybody else" because she had used Wolverine's regenerative healing powers to heal wounds he had unintentionally given her. This is actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion so that she could be used by Magneto to control a machine that could convert humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence he persuades her to return to Xavier's school, but the pair are intercepted by Magneto, who kidnaps Rogue. Wolverine, along with Jean, Cyclops and Storm, head to the Statue of Liberty, where Magneto is implementing his plan. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her. He is also challenged by Sabretooth, and they both engage in a fight atop the Statue of Liberty. Cyclops intervenes and knocks Sabretooth off with an optic blast. Wolverine gets carried to the Statue's torch on wind created by Storm, frees Rogue from Magneto, and gives her his powers so she can heal. They return to the X-Mansion. Xavier gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past as promised, directing him to Alkali Lake in Canada. Wolverine then leaves the mansion on Cyclops' motorcycle heading to Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Four days after leaving the X-Mansion, Logan reaches Alberta, Canada. During a gas stop to refuel the motorcycle, he encounters Sabretooth, who had been tracking him for days. The two soon engage in combat, and Logan quickly discovers that Sabretooth has a regenerative healing factor like himself. After fighting for a while, the battle reaches a climax when both are doused in gasoline. Wolverine gambles that of the two, he would survive if set aflame. After igniting the gasoline, he proves to be correct, as Sabretooth writhes in pain. Wolverine then hurdles himself and Sabretooth into a nearby snow bank. Just as Wolverine is about to kill his enemy, he notices a dog tag on Sabretooth that's very similar to his own. Questioning Sabretooth on the matter, the latter responds that he has always possessed it. In order to find further answers, Wolverine offers to buy Sabretooth a few drinks at a local bar. At the bar, both Logan and Sabretooth share what they know about each other in order to shed light on their connected past. Through this conversation, Sabretooth states that his real name was Victor Creed, and that prior to five years ago, his memory was mostly blank (implying that like Logan, his memory was wiped), save for nightmares of things he did on missions (most likely Team X's various missions). Creed also states that the reason he worked for Magneto was that the latter promised to help in disclosing his past. Before they can continue their conversation, HYDRA forces break into the bar and confront the two mutants. Although their original intention was to apprehend Creed, the soldiers quickly refocus their efforts on both men. Logan and Victor work together to fend off the attacking HYDRA, which prompts Victor to state that their fighting side-by-side seemed familiar to him (a recollection of their numerous shared experiences in various wars). Unfortunately, Creed is soon heavily tranquilized, and Logan is rendered unconscious through the use of a sonic disrupter. Once unconscious, they are ordered to be taken to an undisclosed covert ops base run by William Stryker. A while later, both wake up in the cargo-hold of an aircraft en route to the base. As Logan attempts to escape by ripping through the fuselage, Creed grabs his neck and threatens to throw him off the plane. Although claiming that Logan doesn't deserve to learn about his past, Logan himself suspects that Creed is saving him - something that Creed doesn't necessarily deny. However, Creed then rationalizes that what he is doing is payback for the incident on Liberty Island. Just as HYDRA soldiers confront the mutants, Creed disposes of Logan, the latter crashing into a frozen river. Logan survives the crash, and eventually makes his way back to the motorcycle to continue his journey to Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United ﻿Logan finally arrives at Alkali Lake, only to find an old and deserted facility, giving him no clues about his forgotten past. Disappointed, he returns to the X-Mansion. Upon returning, he is given the responsibility to look after the mutant students in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what he knows regarding the recent attack on the President. Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler, who was found guilty of attacking the President. While the Professor interrogates Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and Cerebro to Stryker. Professor X and Cyclops are soon kidnapped by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Logan has nightmares of his involvement in the Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Iceman. All of a sudden, Stryker, along with his combat force - HYDRA, invades the mansion and starts to look for Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers and saves the students. He instructs Colossus, Iceman, Rogue and Pyro to leave. As Wolverine is about to escape with them, he is confronted by Stryker, whose presence provokes more forgotten memories in his mind. However, he shakes out of it and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds Cerebro and steals important components to it so he can construct his own version. ﻿When Storm, Jean Grey and Nightcrawler learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Logan, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to pick up the others from Bobby's house. During their journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help in bringing down William Stryker who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Xavier and his handling of the Stryker's Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be Alkali Lake. The X-Men agree to the alliance. At Alkali Lake, Jean discovers that Stryker's base is underground. Mystique, impersonating Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops into opening a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base by himself, and he comes across an abandoned laboratory. He starts to remember what had happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the adamantium. Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". Just before Wolverine can get his hands on him, Lady Deathstrike intervenes and battles Wolverine. Wolverine soon incapacitates her by injecting her with heated adamantium. He then trails Styker, while the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Xavier and the kidnapped mutant children. ﻿After the destruction of his base, Stryker attempts to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, leaving him to be drowned when the dam collapses. As the X-Men leave, Jean sacrifices herself to protect them from the flood. Both Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. X-Men: The Official Game Following Jean's death, Logan takes out his anger and frustration during a simulation of his battle with Sabretooth in the Danger Room. After nearly being defeated, Iceman arrives and Logan agrees to run his training program that the still-mourning Cyclops was to supposed to run him through. Soon after, Professor X asks the X-Men to return to Alkali Lake to retrieve irreplaceable parts from Cerebro. Once inside, they discover a group of HYDRA ransacking the base. Nightcrawler and Colossus are sent to find the Cerebro parts while Wolverine and Storm investigate HYDRA's presence. Both soon discover that Stryker had a back-up plan to eradicate mutant-kind; the Sentinels. Wolverine soon encounters Lady Deathstrike. She knocks out Storm and locks her in a chest while she battles Wolverine in the eye of a hurricane created by Storm in her panic. After Wolverine defeats her, Deathstrike escapes with HYDRA, the remaining Sentinels, and the Mastermold. Wolverine tells Storm he is going to follow because Deathstrike is a key to his past, however small. He promises to return as he attaches himself to Deathstrike's helicopter, which is en route to Tokyo, while Iceman, Storm, Colossus, and Nightcrawler return to the Institute. In Tokyo, Logan infiltrates HYDRA's main base and interrupts a conversation between Deathstrike and Silver Samurai, the latter telling the former not to feel dishonored by Stryker's method of controlling her. As he interrupts their discussion, the Silver Samurai flees, leaving Logan to fight Deathstrike. As they battle each other, he emerges victorious when she is crushed under a pile of rubble. Logan then follows Silver Samurai to his base. He tells him that he is a mutant, and if he can defeat him in combat, he will tell him how to defeat the Sentinels through the Mastermold. The Silver Samurai's power is the ability to charge his sword with energy, letting it slice through nearly anything and channeling energy blasts through it. After defeating the Samurai in combat, Logan gains the information and informs the X-Men how to defeat Mastermold. In Hong Kong, the X-Men are attacked by the new towering Giant Sentinels, crashing the X-Jet and leaving Iceman to defeat them. Iceman wipes out the Sentinels as Mastermold lurks in the distance. Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants arrive, and he uses his powers of magnetism to crush the Sentinels. With the temporary alliance now over, Magneto sends Sabretooth after a new recruit for his Brotherhood; Jason Stryker, whose mind control powers could serve as a great asset. Arriving inside the Mastermold, Nightcrawler attempts to disable its control center while he is aided by a different, nicer "apparition" of Jason Stryker who helps point the way through the maze of the Mold's body. When he arrives at the Mastermold's command center, he finds Jason, who hates his younger manifestation, a reference to his split psyche. Wolverine arrives in the Mastermold, and Jason uses his powers to make Wolverine fight a horde of himself in a mental battle. Victorious, Wolverine heads to Nightcrawler's location in the Mastermold's "head". Jason tries to distract Nightcrawler but fails. Nightcrawler disables the Mastermold's neural net and Iceman destroys the Mastermold's core, rendering it useless. Sabretooth soon arrives, holding the unconscious Jason Stryker. Wolverine intervenes while Nightcrawler takes Jason to safety and Wolverine then attacks Sabretooth. After an intense battle, Wolverine throws Sabretooth from a great height and keeps him trapped in the Mastermold. After this battle, Wolverine and the X-Men return to the Institute. X-Men: The Last Stand Wolverine and the X-Men are seen training in the Danger Room. Wolverine is not in his X-Men uniform and is smoking a cigar while Storm leads the team, as he makes it harder for her to control the team. He makes Colossus throw him to the Sentinels' head and cuts it off. To Storm's annoyance, she complains to Logan about his actions as he then justifies himself saying that he was just a substitute to Cyclops, who is still mourning Jean's death. Professor Xavier later sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate Alkali Lake. When they arrive, the two encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, Jean was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Dark Phoenix". ﻿ Wolverine is initially disgusted to learn that Xavier had kept Jean in check telepathically, but when she awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine inquires about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she has killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams him into a wall. She then makes her escape. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men try to win Jean's loyalty until the Dark Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Soon Wolverine fights Juggernaut, and Storm battling Callisto, taking out Quill and Arclight. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for 20 years, Phoenix destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Wolverine and Storm profoundly mourn Charles' death. Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's enlarged Brotherhood of Mutants, which is attacking the Worthington Labs pharmaceutical facility on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Shadowcat leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Beast injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Dark Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her. While the X-Men and the surviving mutants and humans flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Professing his love for her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her by stabbing her in the stomach with his claws. The Wolverine Logan returns to the Canadian wilderness. Haunted and guilt-ridden by Jean Grey's death, Logan again seeks the quiet life, attempting to renounce his life of violence. After getting into a fight with some men at a bar, Yukio tracks his whereabouts and takes him to Japan to see the man he saved from the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, Yashida, now the head of the Yashida Corporation. Logan meets Yashida, who wants to return the favor by taking his immortality away from him and giving it to himself, who is dying of cancer. After Logan refuses, he meets his son Shingen Yashida and his granddaughter Mariko Yashida - whom he saves the life of following a suicide attempt. That night, while Logan dreams of Jean, Viper injects a robotic parasite into him body, affecting his healing ability. During the night, Yukio informs him of Yashida's death. The next morning, he attends the funeral of Yashida, where he saves Mariko from Yakuza assassins with the help of Kenuichio Harada. Wolverine gets shot multiple times and finds he is not healing as quickly as before. After getting Mariko to safety, Wolverine follows her onto a bullet train, where he encounters more Yakuza assassins and kills them before they hide in a local motel. He stands guard in the rain while Mariko sleeps, and soon passes out from his injuries after having a hallucination of Jean. He awakens to find Mariko getting the motel owner's grandson, a veterinarian, to stitch him up. Logan and Mariko then hide in Yashida's house in southern Japan, and as they start to fall for each other, Logan reveals moments from his past such as the war and Jean. Yukio then has a vision of Logan dying with blood everywhere and his heart in his hand, not beating. She attempts to warn him but is too late, as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who, after intimidating him, revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance - the corrupt Chief of Justice Noburo Mori. After Logan and Yukio confront Noburo at his luxury apartment, he reveals that Shingen had hired the kidnapping before being thrown off by Logan, landing in a pool. Wolverine and Yukio arrive at Yashida home in Tokyo, where he finds the parasite on his heart. He starts to extract it when Shingen enters, with Yukio defending Wolverine. He dies in the process, but has his healing ability restored and revives, eventually killing Shingen. Yukio and Wolverine then follow Harada and Viper to the Yashida Research Center in northern Japan to find Mariko, where Wolverine is attacked by Harada and the Yashida family's ninja clan. He is then placed in a machine created by Viper, where she reveals the plans of extracting his immortality and introduces her associate, the Silver Samurai, who cuts through Wolverine's claws. Mariko escapes from Harada and manages to direct the machine Logan is in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. The Silver Samurai, who revealed as Yashida, drills through his adamantium claws and extracts his immortality. Mariko then stabs him as Wolverine's bone claws start to grow back. Yashida takes a final stab from Wolverine and falls to his death. After passing out, Wolverine had one more hallucination of Jean and moves on from her death. Logan says goodbye to Mariko, now CEO of the Yashida Corporation, and boards a plane with Yukio, who reminds him that she is still his bodyguard and they depart. Two years later, Logan is at an airport and is approached by Magento and Charles Xavier about a new threat to wipe out all mutants. In some point between 2015 and 2023, Magneto, using his returned powers, helps Logan to grow new adamantium claws from adamantium that Logan has in his body. X-Men: Days of Future Past Eight years later Wolverine, Storm, Professor X and Magneto arrive to find their fellow X-Men members in China where they plan to send Wolverine back to 1973 to stop Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, which triggered the Sentinel Program. Because of his healing abilities, he is the only one that can physically and mentally survive the trip. Shadowcat sends him back to his younger body and he wakes up in 1973 next to a woman where three men shoot at him. Wolverine then kills them and goes to find Professor X. Wolverine then goes to the X-Mansion where he makes a rough encounter with Hank McCoy. Wolverine finally sees Charles and asks his help, who reluctantly agrees. They plan to break Magneto out of prison for killing President John F. Kennedy. The three first head to Peter Maximoff's house and asks him to help. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, Quicksilver and Hank sneak into the facility and free Erik. While pursuing and capturing Mystique, Wolverine sees William Stryker and has traumatic flashbacks. In 2023, Wolverine starts violently shaking and stabs Shadowcat with his claws. Back in 1973, he briefly does not know why he’s there and who young Charles is. Later, when a depressed Charles is unable to use Cerebro to find Mystique, Logan has him use his mind as a "bridge" to his future self, allowing the two Charles Xavier's to communicate through him. The future Charles Xavier convinces his past self not to give up and he is able to use Cerebro once more. As Wolverine, Professor X and Hank go to the unveiling of the Sentinels to find Mystique, the Sentinels begin attacking the public. Magneto lifts an entire stadium and transports it to surround the White House and puts all but one Sentinel on lookout, and makes it go after Wolverine and Beast. Wolverine attacks it but Magneto stabs him with reinforcement steel then drowns him in a nearby river. While Wolverine is incapacitated, his actions lead to the past Charles Xavier finishing what he started and changing the future. Back in 2023, the Sentinels are close to firing upon the X-Men but everyone disappears after Shadowcat finally breaks the connection, causing Wolverine's changes to the timeline to take effect. Having successfully altered the timeline, Wolverine awakens in the Xavier Institute in the new future at precisely the same time he was sent back in time, to find Shadowcat, Rogue, Iceman, Colossus, Beast, Professor X and to his shock, Cyclops and Jean Grey alive again. Wolverine visits Professor X and reveals he has just finished time traveling and asks what happened in the last fifty years, apparently possessing no memory of the events of the new timeline. A delighted Professor X tells him they have a lot to catch up on. Revised Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, after sleeping with the woman he is supposed to be protecting, Wolverine's body is taken over by his future self's mind due to Shadowcat's powers in order to change the future. Eventually the connection is severed and the present day Wolverine is left drowning at the bottom of a river. Wolverine is left trapped there for an unknown period of time until Mystique, disguised as Major William Stryker, has him rescued and takes custody of him for an unknown reason. [[X-Men: Apocalypse|''X-Men: Apocalypse]] To Be Added... ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Over the next 50 years, Logan joined the X-Men, and the crisis his future self went back into the past to avert never occurred. In 2023, the consciousness of the other Logan woke up in his body in this timeline, confused at the dramatic changes between his current present and the future he left behind. Personality Despite seeming angry at all times, Logan is rather complicated man, due to his violent and mysterious past. His most famous traits would be his temper and attitude. Logan seems constantly angry and is very easy to become enraged. He has very little patience for those around him, this adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. Logan prefers to be alone due to him disliking and distrusting the company of others. Despite his grumpy nature, he has a very dry sense of humor, constantly insulting others and giving them demeaning nicknames. Despite his grumpy attitude, Logan is a good person and will always stand up for those who can't defend themselves. Unlike most X-Men, Logan is completely okay with killing, having done it for most of his life. Despite being an X-Man, Logan prefers to be alone. He has a deep distrust of people both human and mutant, having seen nearly 200 years of violence, prejudice and war. His solo attitude also stems from having people he trusted, betray him such as Kyla and his brother Victor. However, the true reason for Logan's wanting to be alone is due to the fact that so many people tend to die around him, such as friends and loved ones. Logan is extremely loyal to those few who can gain his trust. He is completely ready to sacrifice his life if it will save someone he loves, and will stop at nothing to protect his friends and family. Despite his blunt personality, Logan has made many friends with the X-Men, but most notably Rogue, becoming almost a father-figure to her, after realizing that both of them are outcasts. His is also one of Charles Xavier's most trusted allies, with Xavier even having a mentor kind of role to Logan. Logan is a man of vice, loving to drink alcohol and smoke cigars, knowing that neither can effect his health, due to his powers. He is also an adamant motorcycle rider. Powers, Abilities and Weakness Powers *'Retractable Claws''' - Wolverine's possesses three retractable claws on each forearm. While originally made of bone, like the rest of his skeletal structure, they were bonded with a near-indestructible metal called adamantium. These metal claws allow him to cut through any substance with little resistance. Due to it not being a natural part of his body, Wolverine cannot regrow his claws with adamantium in them. Despite losing the adamantium in his claws to Yashida, they were somehow restored in the dystopian future of 2023. It is unknown if adamantium was bonded to his body in the alternate timeline. *'Naturally High Brute Strength' - With his healing factor enhancing his being to the peak of human physical potential, by healing any genetic damages that naturally occur, Wolverine possesses a noticeable degree of super strength. He is able to carry himself even after the adamantium was bonded with his bones & run very fast with the Adamantium implants. He is also strong enough to toss around normal humans with ease. *'Highly Advanced Regeneration' - Wolverine most noteworthy traits are his instantaneous & strong regenerative capabilities. Any damaged area or lost anatomy (short of decapitation), he will completely heal and restore with no lingering side effects in a matter of seconds, even forcing objects embedded in his body out to allow his body to heal properly. He can even regenerate lost limbs, organs & body parts in a matter of seconds as well. **'Contaminant Immunity' - Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to any virus, diseases, even any poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect and only for a brief period before returning to normal. **'Ageless Immortality'- Wolverine's healing factor dramatically slows down, if not stops completely, his aging process since growing into his physical prime. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and appearance has remained unchanged despite being over 190 years. **'Enhanced Vitality' - As a by-product of his healing power, Wolverine exhibits considerable vitality and stamina matching his physical appearance. He has tremendous stamina, which is rarely exhausted from his healing factor. He also has great endurance, being able to continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survive cutting open his chest without being sedated. He is also able to go for much longer periods without food or air without diminishing his performance, even survive and recovering quickly if deprived of the latter. **Self-Resurrection':' His healing abilities are so powerful that if Wolverine does die, he can "heal" himself from death as well. This trait makes him nearly-immortsl & un-killable by human or superhuman standards. **'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to most elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. **'Psionic Resistance' - Wolverine is immune to some forms of telepathic manipulation, particularly tactile hypnosis. This was made evident when Silverfox failed to stop him from leaving their car in order to settle a dispute. In X-Men: Days of Future Past, this power allows Wolverine to be "stretched" back to 1973, fifty years in the past and survive when not even Professor X could survive his mind being projected back more than a month by Shadowcat's chronoskimming powers. *'Enhanced Senses' - Wolverine has heightened senses, such as enhanced smell and hearing. Wolverine is able to track down and identify people through their scent alone. *'Animal Empathy' - Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and/or his intent. Abilities *'Expert Combatant' - Due to his advanced age, experience in various wars, and cage fights, Wolverine is well-versed in various forms of unarmed and armed combat. *'Weapons Proficiency' - Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearm thanks to his war experiences. * Skilled Leader: 'Despite being more of a solo hero, when the situation requires it, Logan is a capable leader. He led the X-Men into victory at the battle of Alcatraz, and his leadership ability was instrumental in the mission to stop Trask from building his Sentinels. Weakness *'Adamantium Weapons - Wolverine's adamantium claws cannot penetrate or destroy other adamantium weapons unless they are somehow super-heated (as seen in Origins). Additionally, adamantium weapons are one of the few things that can harm him following the bonding of adamantium to his body. Lady Deathstrike's fingertips were able to cause major damage to his body and could have killed him. *'Magnetism': Due to the adamantium in his skeleton, Wolverine is vulnerable to be subdued or manipulated by enemies using magnetic powers. *'Decapitation' - If Wolverine's head was to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus, would die. However, with the indestructible adamantium bonded to his skeletal structure, this task becomes far more difficult. *'Brain Damage' - Although Wolverine can heal from brain damage, if it's severe enough, he will lose his memory, as seen when Colonel Stryker shot him repeatedly in the head with adamantium bullets, causing him enough brain damage that he lost much of his memory. Over decades the damage to Wolverine's memory may heal itself as well as by The Wolverine, Wolverine is shown to have at least started to regain his memory. Relationships Family *John Howlett - Stepfather *Elizabeth Howlett - Mother *Thomas Logan - Biological Father *Sabretooth - Half-Brother and Ally turned Archenemy Friends *Mariko Yashida - Love Interest *Kayla Silverfox - Former Lover Interest *Professor X - Mentor and Friend *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Jean Grey - Crush and Teammate *Cyclops - Friend, Rival and Teammate *Rogue - Friend, Daughter-Like Figure and Teammate *Iceman - Friend, Teammate *Beast - Friend, Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Shadowcat - Teammate *Colossus - Teammate *Blink - Teammate *Sunspot - Teammate *Warpath - Teammate *Bishop - Teammate *John Wraith - Friend and Former Teammate *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate *Gambit - Friend and Ally *Yukio - Friend, Ally, and Bodyguard *Mystique - Enemy turned Savior *Magneto - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *William Stryker - Former Boss turned Enemy *Deadpool - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Viper - Enemy *Shingen Yashida - Enemy *Ichirō Yashida - Friend turned Enemy *Noburo Mori - Enemy *Sentinels - Enemies *NSYNC - Enemy Trivia *Wolverine's Dog Tag number is 458 25 243">458 25 243">458 25 243">458 25 243. *Wolverine has appeared in all the X-Men movies to date. *When Wolverine complains about the leather costumes in X-Men, Cyclops replies with "What would you prefer, yellow spandex?", a reference to Wolverine's costume in the comics. *An alternate scene of X-Men: The Last Stand shows that Wolverine has returned to Alberta, Canada and continues his lonely life, even meeting the barman from the first film. *In The Wolverine, Logan is now aware of many events that occurred in his past. *A deleted scene of The Wolverine shows that Logan received a suit that was similar to the costume he wore in the comics. *In an alternate ending to X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Logan is in a bar asking for shots and the bar tender asks "Are you drinking to forget?" Logan responds "I'm drinking to remember." *While time traveling, Wolverine never encounters his past self as he simply possesses his body. However, using Wolverine's mind as a bridge, Professor X is able to encounter and communicate with his future self. *Due to his regenerative powers, Wolverine is the only person among the X-Men capable of time traveling more than a month into the past using Shadowcat's powers. This was originally Professor X's job and as Professor X's 1973 self points out, Wolverine is "the wrong man for the job" of changing history which Wolverine is well aware of. However, he is simply the only one capable of the job and while he fails to make the changes himself due to being incapacitated, his efforts enable 1973 Professor X to finish the job he started. *While Professor X and Beast are aware of the original timeline due to Wolverine enlisting their help to change it, Wolverine is the only one who remembers it. However, he apparently possesses no memory of what happened in the new timeline consequently. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Team X Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Facial Hair Category:Mutton Chops Category:Unusual Features Category:Full Beard Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Canadians Category:Howlett Family Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Lovers Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Claws Category:Osteokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhancement Category:WWII Category:Vietnam War Category:Alkali Lake Category:Weapon X Category:High Body Count Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:X-Men Team Members